


Dear John

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Mycroft, Letter, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Mycroft, john finds sherlocks letter, my fluff has left me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock wrote a letter to John, and John finds it.





	

Dear John,

I'm so sorry. I should be the one dead, not Mary, and I know it. You know it. We both know it. So why am I still here?  
I'm honestly not sure. Maybe I should just die, get it over with. I'll go join Mary, maybe Mary'll come back - who knows? She could've just faked her death really well. I hope she did. That'd be a mind for me to try to puzzle out, but sadly I can't.

I probably seem inhumane right now, talking about her as if she is - was, I keep reminding myself, was, but I can't take the news that she's dead - an object to be experimented on, but that's as far from the truth as you could get. I'm not coping, John, I'll never be able to cope.  
She died for me. Took a bullet for me. Do you want me to take one for you next?

I kind of want to.  
It's irrational, I know, but you'll never find this. Never find the letter. 

Oh, well. Feel better soon. 

-Sherlock.

\- 

John folds the letter back up, gaping, and Mycroft (peeking over his shoulder like a nosy busybody would) blinks in slight shock. It's evident he didn't know about it.

He always knew something wasn't right.

**Author's Note:**

> my happiness muse failed me.


End file.
